Precious You
by KaraHiyo
Summary: "I don't want to lose you anymore." - A 100 theme challenge filled with one-shots/drabbles ;;electricblackshipping;; Touya/Mei
1. Introduction

**A/N**: So from all couples i choose to work with; it had to be Touya/Mei. I thought they would be perfect for this kind of thing. So please enjoy and review to make the day of a simple girl like me!

* * *

><p><strong>1. Introduction<strong>

* * *

><p>Mei hated summer.<p>

There were many things that bothered her about the season; from the warm weather that would make her skin burn and blister, from the fact that the streets would be surrounded by tons of people pushing each other around the place. She had believed that summer was a horrible season ever since she had been a small child, disliking the sun rays shinning on her face as she tried to play outside and tried to avoid it as much as she could.

This is basically why she regretted starting her journey in this stupid summer. If only hugh hadn't managed to convince her with this bet of theirs. She just _had _to let her determination take over and accept the challenge. As always.

Mei lifted her bag higher on her shoulder as she opened it; reaching for the fresh water in it. She was about to open it greedily. However, her happiness didn't last long as she suddenly crashed into something - rather harshly even as she felt her head bounce with pain from the shattering impact as she promptly flew down on the ground. Yes. She actually flew backwards,

Oh my god.

Feeling embarrassed; Mei was about the quickly stand up and apologize. She couldn't believe that she was so deep in thoughts that she actually stopped paying attention to where she was going. She decided that summer might be her most unlucky time of the year after all.

"Are you alright?" A voice hesitatingly questioned her as she almost yelped in surprise. She coughed awkwardly to cover it up as she looked up to see a teenager around her age hovering in front of her which a worried expression on his face, his brown orbs were softly inspecting her for any wounds and then looked back into her own blue ones.

She slowly felt blood rushing to her cheeks for unknown reasons as she quickly averted the male's gaze. "I'm fine." She muttered softly, "I-It was just an accident so it's alright." she quickly gave him a silly smile which made him sigh in relief and smile back.

She soon noticed that she probably had gotten a little too comfortable on the ground as she stood up, causing the other to stand up as well at the action, and for some weird reason, it made her heart flutter all even more.

A awkward silence seemed to pass through them as Mei felt herself grow more sweaty each second and this time it wasn't the fault of the heat. She didn't know what to say or how to respond and it seemed like the other got the hint because decided to speak up.

"You're also a trainer right?" He inquired as he stared at the bag she was holding before gently smiling again; making her heart do this weird thing again which made her feel all warm. "Trainers don't often stay too long in Nimbasa Town, so i'm guessing that you're here to defeat the gym?"

Mei laughed awkwardly as she played with one of her hair buns, "That's right." she spoke up. "I kind of got distracted by the fun things you can do in this town though."

She was surprised when the boy grinned down at her. "I see." His eyes seemed to shine all of sudden, and she didn't understand why. "My name is Touya, it's nice to meet you..?" He trailed off, giving her a questioning gaze. Clearly suggestion that he had wanted to know her name, and that meant; that he wanted to know her better.

Feeling like this might be one chance of a lifetime for the young teenage girl snapped as she stepped forward and forcefully grabbed his hand in hers, clearly taking him by shock as his eyes widened at the action. That's when she wondered what in gods name she was actually trying to do."My name is Mei!" She shouted loudly, seriousness written all over her face as she leaned in. "My name is _Mei_!"

It really didn't take long for her to regret her actions.

She quickly let go of his hands as she slowly took a step back. It was only to the brunette's greatest horror when the guy now known as Touya seemed to give her an amused look. He slightly tilted his head as his next words seemed to make her even feel more ashamed of her actions then she already was – if that was even possible.

"I don't suppose you want my number now too do you?"

And that day, Mei ran for her life. She scrambled her poor bag tightly to her chest as she ran faster then light itself.


	2. Complicated

If Touya had to mention one person he couldn't grasp a idea of; then he would have chosen Mei.

Ever since he had met the female trainer his life had been more exciting and stranger then ever. Her behavior was so unusual – everything about her was so different. The way she would talk, the way her confidence stood out from normally when she would battle. The way she skip around and would pull his and beg for them to take a break like the lazy person she was. The thought that he would be at least able to understand how she worked by now. But she managed to surprise the boy everyday with her strange antics.

He didn't dislike it.

It was actually the opposite and she honestly wasn't helping much.

She had found herself the interesting habit of tightly hugging him after winning against one of the gyms while screaming in his shoulder like a little girl – which now that he mentioned it she actually was – but that wasn't that bothered him. He hadn't paid much attention to it at first since he wasn't interested in that kind of stuff, but slowly enough, he would notice how certain female body parts would _press _against his chest and he would feel unbelievably disturbed with himself. It would sometimes cause him to softly push her away and tell her it was enough, to her disappointment; yet, it didn't stop her from doing it.

He simply wished that the gym leaders wouldn't give him that sly look which would make him so uncomfortable.

It got worse from there.

She would start getting more comfortable around him and his training sessions with her, he noted. Which was a very good thing, it meant they were making some good progress in general.

Until she started doing unnecessary things like hugging him out of the random, taking his in hers and dragging him around. The simple gestures helped him clear up his mind and eventually, he couldn't help but smile and unwillingly grow used to it. He knew shouldn't have; because the way they were treating each other was different from being just friends. It was too intimate yet surprisingly, neither of the two minded.

They were a complicated duo of friends.


	3. Making History

It has been like a year since I updated. Ha. Personally I think it's funny to see how somebody's writing can change in such a time and what improvements they make. I think I have to mention that none of the drabbles or one shots have something to do with each other unless I mention it. So don't be surprised if in the next chapter they are space pirates or something. (thought that's _very_ unlikely. I'll probably only do high school setting if that's the case. Or depending on what the reviewers want.)

**Prompt: Making History**

When she had just started her journey – the new starting trainer would hear his name everywhere. Touya, Unova's champion, Touya the the Hero of the truth, the one who saved them all from Team plasma. His name was whispered and mentioned everywhere she went. It had already been bad enough hearing about this famous person over and over in trainer school; but it seemed like the entire world was all about it. She heard about the exact same person from everywhere, his name was like a blessing to all.

It settles a certain dislike in her heart, a dislike for a person she had never even met before, it seemed childish, but she couldn't really find herself to care. After all, how could one man be so great? So outstanding that he was worth shipped by all, a _true_ hero. It made no sense in her mind.

They had most likely never even met this guy and they were fawning over a person that apparently had left the region, to fulfill some task; she hears. He wasn't coming back until he had accomplished that. _Selfish_, she thinks as she becomes more experienced. He would just leave his own home in the midst of trouble, when Team Plasma had come back for revenge, the hero left them to clean up the mess. The mess he created, what should have been his task to take care of.

A utter imbecile. What was so 'amazingly perfect' about that? Where was their _great_ hero now? Now that he had left to them to rot.

Even Hugh had been surprised when she mentioned her old dislike – newfound hatred for Unova's hero. He had simply shook his head at her and stared at her her with a gaze of something she couldn't read – disappointment? Confusion? She wasn't sure, but she remembered how he had avoided answering to her in the subject, like a plague he wasn't willing to discus with her.

She didn't ponder on it, neither did she really care.

Her tale goes on, she learns more about Pokemon and about good and evil, about right and wrong. What it means to have courage and support others. She grows up and finds herself in the open arms of many new friends, all different kinds of people. She meets N, the guy who's longing to meet an old friend, and together they defeat Team plasma as she becomes Unova's new Heroine. _Ironic_. But she believes that she would make a better Champion then he did anyway. A better and more wonderful person.

It's one year later after that Bianca one of her old friends, a person she truthfully admires asks her for a favor. She happily complies and she's asked to come to meet her the next day.

It's then the other day she finds Bianca laughing with excitement in her voice, a man by her side with a old and worn blue jacket.

Everything shatters when Bianca introduces them, _Touya_ – Unova's hero of truth; is Bianca's old best friend who only came back yesterday from his journey. She can only look in bewilderment at the male, brown hair and auburn eyes which look back at her. There's a small smile placed on in lips, and Mei can only think about how tired he looks. How unfulfilled and unhappy he seems to be, there is a sad gleam reflecting in his orbs, like he could just break down on the floor with one push of a hand, and cry, just like that.

He looks humane, she feels her stomach tightening and she almost wants to puke. Because she secretly knows she wasn't expecting that, even though it should have been obvious.

"So you are Mei right?" He speaks up softly, looking at her tenderly like she actually was a _nice_ person. "I heard many things about you from everybody. I'm glad i'm finally able to meet you. I think I have to thank you for many things huh? Great heroine?"

It's supposed to sound like a joke but there is regret in his voice and the brown haired girl can only think about how wrong all of this is. How he isn't actually supposed to feel burdened by the faith the people of Unova placed on him. The burden of _perfection_ and _greatness_ everyone placed on him, _even_ her. Because he's nothing more then a human boy with feelings. A tired boy who looks like he wants to do nothing more but rest and never wake up.

It takes her to swallow her own silly and ugly pride developed during her travel journey, to admit that she just like the rest, had been a nothing more then a judgmental fool. She wasn't better then any of those mindless people who had mindlessly fawned over a simple human boy. Judging him just by words were carelessly used by others.

Because he was human, and he was imperfect; just like everybody else.

Not before long, she cries in his chest holding him tightly and she mutters '_i'm so sorry'_ over and over again, with a runny nose snotting and brawling in his jacket like a child and while he doesn't understand, the kind boy only smiles and wraps his arms around her as he responds with, "it's _alright_. You're _forgiven_."


End file.
